The Matrix Rememberance
by Shadow Shoveler Productions
Summary: Taking place a few months after the Matrix Revolutions, the city of Zion comes together to commemorate the legacy of the One, while a lone inhabitant recollects his perspective of Neo's journey. [One Shot]


**Hello all and welcome to my first One-Shot (hehe, inside joke.) **

**To any of my past readers, I want to apologize that I haven't updating my other fanfics recently. A lot of stuff has getting in my way of updating, well, anything really, but I will try and make it up to you guys. I make no promises, but I'm getting back into writing The Fearless Ferret, and the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts III should be done very soon. So be on the look out for those whenever they eventually get done. In the meantime, what the hell is this story about?...**

**Recently in school, we did a film study on The Matrix, which is one of my favourite movies of all time. Our final assignment was to create something related to the film and it's subsequent themes. I decided to do a short story, seeing as how this was English class, and this was the final product. Just as quick background, it takes place a couple months after The Matrix Revolutions and details the legacy left behind by Neo. With that said, enjoy!**

**The Matrix and all related media are owned by Warner Bros. **

* * *

It's hard to believe that it's all over.

One moment I was fighting to help save my people, the next I'm lying in bed staring at the ceiling all day. That's what anyone does nowadays. There was no longer a war to fight, there were no more machines to be afraid of, all because we had him.

The One.

I never actually met him, but I had heard the stories about him. How he managed to take on agents without even batting an eyelash, how he could literally fly. And of course, how he died to save us.

Us, the last of the human population.

Heck, some of us aren't even real human. We're just grown from the ground like a vegetable. Everyone has these holes in their arms and legs, even one big one running right through our skulls. That one is especially important, as it helps us to connect to the Matrix.

The Matrix. By god, was that ever something.

A simulated dream world, fueled by our perception of what is real. Or at least that's what Morpheus always used to say. In some cases, he was right. It was used to blind us from the truth, that we were all slaves of our own mind, to prove that the machines were smarter than us. But some of us knew better. We found a way out, and began rebelling. But as we got smarter, so did the machines. They created the agents to keep us in line, and assassinate those who plotted to rebel. They were some really scary dudes. Even with all the upgrades in the world, one couldn't simply face an agent, let alone fight one.

That is until we found him.

Neo.

Morpheus was so determined to prove Neo was the One. And it blew some of our minds when we discovered he was. He was the edge we needed to end the war against the machines. But sometimes, he didn't act like he wanted this. He was very timid whenever he talked, and really didn't know what to say or do. But in the Matrix, he was practically invincible.

His only flaw was that he was too attached to people. His friends, his allies, his love, everyone he had a connection with. When they were weak, so was he. But many, including myself, also argue that when they were weak, he was at his strongest. We heard about when he lost Trinity at the Machine City, and how it fueled him to face that one agent who took over the Matrix, where he died at the hands of that agent.

That one agent was really scary though. He made the others feel like low life security guards. Smith was his name I think. I knew a guy who came face to face with him. That was the last time I ever saw him. Smith, from what I've heard, was cold, and brutal. It fascinated some of us how Neo wasn't afraid of him. But as the One, Neo was always fearless. When he did speak, he always knew what to say. He gave us hope in our darkest times. He showed us that there was no such thing as fate, and that we were in control of our own destinies.

Every night after the war, people would gather in the square and celebrate what a hero he was, to all of us. They built a statue in his honor, where kids would place pictures, flowers and other things like that in his memory. People would dance and sing, and commemorate what would become his legacy. Tears would be shed, laughter would be heard, and memories would be forged.

And every night after that, before I would go to bed, I would walk out to my balcony, and look down at the statue of the One. The hero of Zion. Because we didn't just laugh, we didn't just cry. We didn't just commemorate, or even just sing and dance. For every night, we did something even greater.

**Every night, we would remember.**

**0010010010100101010101010010101010010101011010_THE _MATRIX_REMEMBERANCE_10101101010101010101011101011 10101000001110110100**

* * *

**That concludes my first One-Shot. Wow, it feels weird not having to worry about updating this one. Oh well, looks like I should get back to writing. Until next time, feel free to comment (No Trolling!) and I'll see you guys in the next story!**


End file.
